


Sandy Games and Sunny Flirting

by SerenPedac



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Day At The Beach, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, guess the hidden fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenPedac/pseuds/SerenPedac
Summary: It’s summer! That means vacation, sun and the beach. But Yang isn’t going to spend the entire day on her towel, doing nothing. No, she’s challenging her team to a battle of beach volleyball. May the best duo win, right?





	Sandy Games and Sunny Flirting

“Looking good, Blake,” Yang said, peaking over her sunglasses. 

“Ah, thanks.” Blake’s ears perked up at the compliment. “Do you know what’s taking the others so long?”

Yang sat up on her bath towel, motioning for Blake to join her. “I guess Ruby got stuck at the ice cream stall and Weiss...” She thought for a moment, then her face lit up with a smile. “Weiss packed the wrong bikini. ‘This one is for swimming pools only, it is not suitable for the beach at all,’” she mimicked Weiss’s voice.

Blake chuckled before quickly covering her mouth. “Wait, there they are.” They both turned to look at their two teammates coming from the changing cabins, Ruby half-skipping and Weiss stopping every two steps to scowl at her beach sandals and kick out the sand.

“Hi!” Ruby plumped down next to Yang and Blake. “Isn’t it great here? Did you know they sell ice cream over there?” She wiggled her toes in the sand. Yang grinned at Blake: Didn’t I tell ya?

“What do people like about this? I just do not understand, the sun is too hot and the sand just gets everywhere and--”

“There’s also the sea and a nice breeze.” Ruby smiled. “Don’t you want to go look for shells later? I heard they have the prettiest ones here.”

“Yeah! But first it’s time for some beach volleyball, the one that gets to the net first gets to choose their partner!” Yang yelled, already running to where the net spanned between two poles. Ruby dashed, but even her reaction was too slow; Yang was waiting for the others at the net, smiling triumphantly.

Despite just having lost the short race, Ruby bounced with enthusiasm. “Who do you choose?”

Yang brought her hand to her chin, giving each of them a thorough look over. “Hmm, I think... No, wait. What about...”

“Yaa-ang!” Ruby cried.

“Just pick one of us already,” Weiss said, folding her arms.

“Alright, I choose Blake.” 

At hearing her name, Blake nodded, a faint smile playing around her lips. “I’m sure we’ll make a good team.”

“We surely do. Let’s show them!” Yang bound her hair into a ponytail. After discussing the number of points needed to win--fifteen--the four of them went to their places, Weiss holding a ball with blue, yellow and white stripes. Colors like the sea, the sun and the crests of the breaking waves.

Yang bent her knees and rolled her shoulders. Her robo arm creaked from the sand that had gotten stuck in the joint, so she shook it until it moved smoothly again. When she looked up, Weiss was standing behind the enemy line. 

_Come on now._ Yang felt the tension in her legs build until she was sure she would jump if Weiss didn’t hurry up and serve that ball. She followed Weiss’s movements: a deliberate step back, throw the ball in the air, jump and slam. Yang rushed to her right, arms outstretched. The ball was a blur against the cloudless sky. She had it, almost there.

Her body reacted to the dash of black before she could think. Her arms drew in and she twisted mid-leap to prevent collapsing with Blake. Air was pressed from her lungs as she fell on the ground, though the soft sand broke her fall. Somewhat.

“Ugh,” Yang coughed, sitting up to look at Blake. Contrary to her own tumble, Blake had moved aside without dropping to the ground like a brick and was giving her an unimpressed look from a crouching position.

“We need to make a strategy.”

“You got a point there.”

Glancing at the enemy team, Blake lowered her voice, “We could each take half of the field and keep an eye out for where the other is. You can do the smashes to make points.”

“Sounds good.” Yang winked. Keeping an eye on Blake wasn’t a problem at all, simultaneously keeping attention on the game might be, though. She brushed off the sand while Blake got the ball.

On the other side, Ruby high-fived Weiss to celebrate their first point. _Just you wait, we’re about to make a come-back._

* * *

Blake threw the ball back in a wide arc and Weiss readied herself for the second serve. The sand was coarse under her bare feet, bits of shells pricking at her skin. However, she would not let such a minor discomfort stop her from winning this. Inhaling sharply, she repeated her sequence: throw, leap, strike. Her hand connected with the ball too early. Indeed, the ball cleared the net with lots of room to spare and Yang caught it.

Weiss followed the trajectory of the ball as it left Yang’s fingertips and moved to Blake. Ruby was near the net and Weiss would cover the back part of their side. From Blake, the ball went back to Yang who hit it mid-jump. Ruby jumped up to block it, but she was too short, she’d never reach it. Just when Weiss came to that conclusion, the ball landed with a dull thud some distance to her left. They hadn’t stood a chance against _that._

As the game went on, the sun burned hotter and hotter. Or maybe it only felt like that because of the jumping and running around that became more desperate with each point they lost. Loose sand made each movement more strenuous than it should be. Truly, fighting Grimm was easier than this. The few times Ruby stopped Yang’s smashes, the pass reached Weiss under an odd angle and they struggled to get points. Yang and Blake had just scored their tenth point when Weiss called for a time-out.

“What’s up? Tired already?” Yang teased.

“Not at all. We just need a strategic discussion, that’s what smart teams do.” Weiss emphasised “smart” enough to be noticeable. She motioned for Ruby to join her at the side of the field where a parasol kept their water bottles in the shade.

“We have to make a better plan. Ruby, you have to stop trying to aim the ball at me, just get it in the air, give me time to reach it. Then, you run to where they have the least coverage and I will make sure the ball gets to you.”

Ruby hummed between gulps of cool water. “I can do that! We’ll win this, yes?”

“I certainly plan to win.” With that, they went back to the field where Yang and Blake were already waiting.

Blake served. Ruby reached the ball and it bounced off her fingers. Weiss sprinted to it, watching Ruby from the corner of her eye. When she reached the ball, she checked Ruby’s location again before reaching to hit it. She gave it a subtle spin and it flew in a curved line to where Ruby was waiting.

* * *

There it was coming! Ruby nearly began to bounce, but it was too early. Her toes curled in the sand, her legs getting ready to jump. Almost. Very almost. Now! She pushed up from the ground and went up, up! It was as if the striped ball came to a stop before her and she smashed it over the net. It hit the ground a moment before she did, a flurry of rose petals floating around her. _That’s not good._

“Ehm.” She looked at Weiss, who had folded her arms and was tapping her foot. Without her heels or solid ground, it didn’t have quite the same impact, but the message was clear: Ruby, what were you thinking? 

“Rubes, not fair. You can’t use your semblance,” Yang said from the other side of the net.

“I’m sorry?” Ruby scratched her neck, looking back and forth between Yang and Weiss with an apologetic grin. Really, she hadn’t meant to do that.

“Technically, we didn’t agree that would be a rule,” Blake said.

“Well, yeah, but I thought we all understood that.”

Different solutions flitted through Ruby’s mind. What would be the most fair? “Why don’t we do a replay? Blake can serve again and I promise I won’t use my semblance.”

“Yes, a replay would be the right thing to do. After all, it wasn’t our fault nobody explicitly stated all the rules.” Weiss held her head high, her folded arms now directed at Yang and Blake.

Yang shrugged. “Alright.”

This time, Ruby made sure to not let her excitement take over. With the carefully aimed balls from Weiss and Ruby’s dashing jumps, they now posed a threat to Yang’s fierce smashes and the impossible saves from Blake. Neither got time to catch their breath as the ball flashed over the net and from player to player. Soon, the two teams reached a tie at fourteen points.

* * *

“Time-out,” Blake called.

Yang turned to her with a scowl, her ponytail sweeping. “What? I don’t need a time-out, we can win this, y’know.”

“I know.” Blake held her hands out in a placating gesture. “But I also think we could use a drink before we show them who’s the best.” She knew better than to mention the mistakes Yang had been making because she was getting tired. Her explanation hadn’t been a lie, though, her throat was dry and she could taste the salt of the sea on the back of her tongue.

“Before we get into an argument about rules, do we stop at fifteen points or should there be a difference of two points?” Blake asked as the four of them gathered at the water bottles. 

Yang opened her mouth to say something, but Weiss was quicker. “A difference of two points is the official way, I say we choose that.”

“I’m with Weiss. Do you agree, Yang?” Ruby asked.

“Sure, let’s do this the official way.” Was it her, or did Yang’s smile seem less energetic than it had been? 

Blake finished the lukewarm water from her bottle. “Then we can go back to playing.”

The serve was theirs and Yang made sure it was a good one. Nevertheless, Ruby reached the ball in time and played it to Weiss. Instead of following the ball, Blake tracked Ruby but something was off. Her eyes shot back to Weiss just in time to see her jump and smash. Blake leaped and Yang ran and the ball hit the ground.

“Yay, fifteen for us. Good shot, Weiss!” 

Blake narrowed her eyes. This gave the other team the advantage of getting to serve. Yang was looking focussed, no longer as tired as she had been. They could do this if they worked together.

Ruby served next, Blake intercepted. With Ruby at the back of the field where she didn’t pose much of a threat, Yang immediately took the chance to score a point. Fifteen-fifteen. 

Blake scored their sixteenth point with her serve. 

“One more,” Yang said while raising her hand for a high five. 

“One more,” Blake echoed, holding Yang’s hand for a second. 

She served, Weiss and Ruby followed their coordinated pattern like a dance and then the ball was coming back to her. No, not to her; it was too far, she would never reach it. Blonde hair flashed, Yang dove, connecting with the ball to send it up. While Yang was scrambling to get back on her feet, Blake ran to the back of the field where the ball was going. It was too far to try a direct smash, but Yang wasn’t ready yet.

Yang’s eyes met hers, determination written in both. Blake played a high ball. This would have to give Blake enough time. Blake was on her feet, jumping and-- Blake sucked in her breath. Time passed in slow motion. Yang’s robotic arm was stuck in an upright position, the elbow joint refusing to move. The ball passed Yang, past the perfect point to hit it. 

With a cry, Yang twisted her entire body. Her wrist hit the ball and her arm moved. It moved! 

Yang was barely back on the ground when she yelled, “Seventeen for us. We win!”

Blake ran to her, hugging her while laughing. “We won.”

Ruby ducked underneath the net to join them. “Congrats, that was a fun game.”

“Congratulations,” Weiss said, sounding slightly annoyed.

“I knew we’d make the best team, didn’t I say so?” Yang said, breaking their embrace to grin at Blake. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her wrist.

“You did.” Blake laughed. It was the perfect time to make that comment that had been going around in her mind since she first saw Yang at the beach. Bending over and lowering her voice, she added, “And you’re looking quite hot yourself.”

* * *

Yang felt her face go red. Redder. Could it even go redder? Sweat was dripping from her brow. Had Blake meant for that comment to be literal or, y’know, _otherwise_?

Before she could think of a way to find out, Ruby cried, “Time for ice cream!” and ran ahead to the ice cream stall.

“Where does she find the energy for that?” Weiss sniffed, but she followed Ruby. 

Blake winked at Yang before going after the other two. Yang stood stunned. Blake had meant that comment like _that_. Heart skipping in her chest, she chased the others. She would not be last!


End file.
